Terran Everlore
"I'm sorry, did you say something? You were being spectacularly dull, so I stopped listening. -- '' ''Terran Everlore to Gendarr . ____ Terran Everlore was a thief who was associated with the Shadow Guild, and the father of Io Everlore - one of the Heroes of the Nentir. He was charming, witty, easily bored, and a fierce dagger fighter. He is best (not)known for his thieving exploits in the cities of Medegar and Fallcrest, and his death defying acrobatics act he would perform with his son in the Redder and Son's Extraordinary Traveling Circus. Early Life Terran Everlore born in 1749 AGC as Tolamin Ranoir, the oldest heir in his generation of The Esteemed and Noble House of Ranoir. He grew up in wealth and dignity, lacking for nothing but perhaps the company of other people and the ability to play all day. At a young age it was found that Tolamin had an extreme gift for strategy, besting Admirals three times his age in the naval warefare game popular among the upper class, and taking the title of Imperial Chess Champion at age nine. As part of a family that had fallen from the good grace of the public eye, his gift was encouraged and covetted, and at fifteen years old he was admitted into the Naval Academy of Medegar, the youngest in the past century (Until his niece Corellia Ranoir was admitted into the Academy at the age of fourteen in the year 1790). His teachers lauded him as the greatist strategic mind on this side of the world, and he wasn't even at his majority yet. The Military community was rife with speculation about what a mind like Tolamin's could accomplish during a long career as an officer He could perhaps be the next Theondithas Ranoir (Tolamin's own grandfather). The pressure terrified Tolamin, but he couldn't deny the wealth of information he learned at the Academy. He wanted to run, but knew there was nowhere else he could learn things like this. It was that idea that kept him at there until he was nineteen and almost ready to graduate. He probably could have been at the top of his class if he hadn't gotten bored. He tired of knowing more than the people teaching him did, and decided that the only way to truly learn was to go out and do. In 1768 Tolamin ran away from his duties with nothing but a note to his family saying: ''"Gone adventuring, I'm sorry, you're all just so boring - it's driving me mad. Please don't get rid of my stuff. I'll be back for it later. Adoration, Tolamin". The Traveling Years The newly renamed Terran spent a few years on the road by himself, finding an aptitude for getting into and out of places he wasn't supposed to be, and because of this knack found himself assisting a dark elf named Gendarr in a quest to help smuggle out a family of Drow from the underdark city of Malatestra. Liking the elf's disposition, Terran stuck around for a few years between 1772 AGC and 1774 ACG, but never officially joined Gendarr's slave-saving, Lolth-defying, merry band of heroes called the "Shadow Guild". He was a self proclaimed "Man of the Road", and didn't like staying in one place long. Even given all the space he wanted, in 1774 Terran told Gendarr that he was "Getting a bit dull" and hit the road again, this time with quite a few more skills under his belt. He took his skills to Redder and Son's Extraordinary Traveling Circus., performing acrobatic feats for amazed audiences, and robbing them of their interesting or magical valuables when no one was looking. By the time someone could connect that the crime was done by someone in the circus, the show was already on it's way to the next city. It worked well for him until the Paladin Knight Commander of Fallcrest, Lia Silverleaf, caught on a little too early. Becoming absolutely smitten with the elven woman, Terran led her on a 'catch-me-if-you-can' chase all across the city, stealing grand things and audaciously enough a man sized platinum statue of Bahamut from the temple that Lia served at. Their unusual form of flirting ended with Terran promising not to steal from anyone in Fallcrest, so long as Lia would agree to write to him and continue to see him whenever he was in town. The result of their years long courtship was a child, and in 1780 AGC their son Heian Silverleaf was born. Parenthood For a few years, Terran tried to settle down in Fallcrest with his lover and child, but found that the lifestyle chaffed just as much as it had in Medegar. Noticing Terran's dissatisfaction, Lia asked Terran to marry her, and then when the marriage was done asked him to leave. Their courtship had finally culminated into an peculiar form of marriage, with Terran spending most of his time traveling with the circus, and coming back to spend loving time with his much adored wife and son. In 1791, his son - who now called himself Io Everlore - found the circus while it was on the road, delivering the news that his mother had died in the line of duty less than a year previous. Heartbroken, Terran did his best to raise his son correctly, but couldn't stop the curious child from eagerly wanting to participate in his father's nighttime adventures. He did the only thing he could do, and made sure that his son was well trained in the art of burglary instead.'' If you can't beat them after all'', Terran once confided to his younger brother in one of the few letters they sent to each other about their families,'' best make sure they won't get caught.'' The End of an Adventure After the father and son thieving duo stole a rare amber music box from a councilman of Medegar, Terran found himself thinking of the legends that lie behind the box, of sealed demons, and angry gods, and couldn't help but wonder if they were true. Wanting to keep that kind of influence away from his twelve year old son, he sent the box to the Shadow Guild - more specifically to Gendarr - for safe keeping. The box was more important than Terran ever knew though, because the man he'd stolen it from sent an assassin called Iroan to find the men who'd stolen the box, recover it, and make them 'regret' ever stealing from Dunios Armenchia in the first place. The assassin got close to Terran's son, and though Terran never really liked the sixteen year old who'd befriended the thirteen year old Io, he trusted him. Trusted him enough that two years later in the midst of a bandit attack he didn't see Iroan slide a dagger into his back. He died in 1794, never knowing that the music box he'd stolen years before had caused this. Category:Characters